Modern Day Kainora (Part 2)
by SilentCreScriptor
Summary: Kai was a delinquent with a criminal past but when he meets Air Temple high 's top student Jinora everything changes. He fell in love with her and despite everything that got in there way he was welcomed into her life. Now at Republic city university he can finally put the past behind him but when an old friend appears Kai begins to wonder if the past is just as forgiving.
1. Chapter 1

II : THE PAST ISN'T ALWAYS SO FORGIVING

* * *

><p>"It's so hard to believe that I actually made it" Kai tilted his head back after collapsing on Jinora's bed exhaustion finally hitting him.<p>

"I told you we should have taken my dad on his offer to help me move"

"I'm fine, besides did you really want him sitting here interviewing every single person in your dorm" Kai chuckled placing a hand around his girlfriend's waist whilst tucking his chin on her shoulder as she busily ticked away at her list.

"I guess not but if I'm honest I'm going to miss my family" Jinora replied thoughtfully getting up to straighten a picture she had of them on her desk.

"It's weird never thought I'd say it but I miss Mako and Bolin already , him crying like I was going off to war really reminded me of what I got myself into " Kai added smiling up at Jinora as he spoke.

They're light chuckles at the memory made the knock at the door almost go unnoticed.

"Um Jinora right? English and History student?"

The older blonde looked between the two, her questioning expression hidden slightly under her bangs and glasses as she took her time to study them. She noted to herself what she considered an odd couple, Jinora gave the impression of someone who was book smart but held a notable innocence towards real-life experience. Kai on the other hand was the opposite, the way he almost instinctively eyed her suspiciously, he was street smart and to her that meant trouble.

"Yup that's me" Jinora replied happily her welcoming tone bringing a smile on the older women's face in reinsurance.

"Hey Jinora, I'm Casey Lee I share the room next door, I'm a psychology student in my second year." Casey returned the greeting shaking Jinora's hand and raising her glasses up at Kai who offered his.

"Anyway a bunch of us decided to have a get to know each other lunch in the restaurant down the road, Your invited to, It would be nice if you came" she emphasized the word 'you' bringing her hand to her hip as she finally gave Kai an acknowledged nod.

"Um thanks "Jinora looked hesitantly at Kai as he grabbed her laptop to make himself look busy, something Jinora thanked with a kiss on his cheek as she whispered a thank you.

"If I take long you can leave okay? I'll see you tomorrow"

* * *

><p>She came to only take out one book, but she couldn't help but tale advantage off all the library had to offer. Immediately making sure she grabbed all of the semester's reading and left with a permanent Job as well. She couldn't help but smile at her rather productive day.<p>

"woah there, do you need any help with that" Jinora heard Kai's voice and immediately thanked her boyfriend in her mind for his amazing timing.

"Thanks, you're really cute when you're chivalrous "she spoke teasingly trying her best to look over the long pile.

"Wow, when girls talk to me they're usually not so complimentary" The similar voice spoke again this time sounding much lighter than she remembered Kai sounded like.

"I am so sorry I thought you were – you know what I'll probably take my books back" She couldn't help but feel shocked trying her best to hide her embarrassment from getting her boyfriend confused with someone else.

"It's okay , it's not every day I get a cute girl like you offering me a compliment now I'm glad I acted …chivalrous" The young man gave an exaggerated courtesy trying his best to balance with the books only to fail miserably and have them all fall on the floor.

Jinora held back a laugh she helped divide the books between them, and as they walked back to her dorm she was surprised at how much he reminded her of Kai. Though he had a different hair cut , the tan skin tone was similar along with his green eyes .

"…And I would be lying if I didn't say I always end up looking like an idiot in front of cute girls, no matter how hard I try" Jinora had found the young man easy to talk to , though he did most of the talking , but he was friendly at least.

"Well you definitely left an impression on me "Jinora returned a warm smile trying her best to give a good first impression to her new friend.

"Same" the young man whispered, a small blush appearing on his face as he starred in awe at Jinora.

"Actually you look familiar..do you know a girl called Mai" he replied sighing in relief when he noticed Jinora hadn't realised his previous comment.

"Yup she's a friend I went to school with, sadly she went to Ba Sing Sa university, you know her?"

"Yeah we used to work at the same store, I'm Skoochy by the way I don't know if she talked about me before but she always talked about you , actually I think Mai talks about, well everything"

"Well that certainly sounds like Mai, but sorry she never mentioned you" Jinora was even happier to find out he knew Mai, her first week was starting to not be that bad.

"Okay I'm somewhat insulted "the duo shared a giggle as they reached the hallway, Jinora placing her books more comfortably under her arms so she could open the door.

"Don't be, your probably didn't do something embarrassing enough for her to talk about, I'm guessing you know how I look like because of the photo" Jinora raised her eyebrows as she took the rest of the books from his hands.

Skoochy grinned, imitating the facial expression she made when she fell down the stairs and Mai thought it would be a good opportunity to 'capture the moment' instead of helping her up.

"Well I'm glad I finally was able to put a voice to a face "he grinned offering her his hand to shake.

"As Jinora lifted the now full stack of books into the corner of her room, she turned around to face an extremely nervous looking Skoochy, his dark green eyes focusing on the distance between them.

"I hope you don't find this sudden but if your free this afternoon would you like to get lunch with me, so we could get to know each other better?" He placed his hands in his pocket, his nervous smile forcing Jinora to feel bad at having to turn him down.

"I would love too but I kind of already have a boyfriend, I hope I didn't give you the wrong idea" saying she had a boyfriend was a new feeling for Jinora but it was a comfortable one , one she took pride in finally getting the opportunity to say with such freedom.

"Oh no it's fine, of course a pretty girl like you would already be taken" He was disapointed and he didn't hide it.

As Kai entered the hallway he couldn't help but twitch a little from the sound of his old friend's voice. A tint of annoyance entering his tone as he called his name out in surprise, even more so when he saw him with Jinora.

"Skoochy?"

"Nice to see you Kai, it's been to long "Skoochy's tone contrasted with Kai's considerably, a warm welcoming one escaping his lips as soon as he heard his name being called. He watched attentively as Kai brought a protective hand around Jinora's shoulders, who couldn't help but look up at the both of them confused.

"Oh so he's the boyfriend I presume" His statement held a questionable frustration, his smile faltering as soon as Kai nodded in response. Jinora tried to opt for a friendly response Kai cutting her off a hint of anger present in his question.

"What are you doing here?" It came out harsh, he understood that plainly, but he was in no mood for small talk and he wanted nothing than to make his intentions known.

"Kai!" Jinora looked up at her boyfriend disapprovingly turning towards her new friend. "I'm sorry for my boyfriend, he's usually friendlier"

"Really, the Kai I knew was only nice when he needed something" The smile didn't leave his face as he spoke leaning against the wall as he did so.

"Answer the question "Kai continued annoyed, a glare he was holding back finally making its way to Skoochy's direction.

"Hey, I got lucky like you too, got myself adopted and worked hard to get here , I even helped out the people I left behind , thought we all deserved a chance you know , who would have though it huh" His smirk was unforgiving but he sparred a smile for Jinora bowing in respect, as he removed himself from the wall.

"I guess this is where I take my leave see you around Jinora it was really nice to meet you" Skoochy was gone lest than a minute before Kai lightly pushed Jinora into the half open door trying his best to not seem on edge.

"Stay away from him" Jinora gave him a disapproving look as he helped her take the books into her room.

"Unless you tell me why, I'm not budging "She folded her arms as soon as they entered , standing in front of him as she tapped her foot.

"Jinora now is not the time to be stubborn, he's from my past on the streets okay that should tell you enough why I don't want you making friends with him" The command in his voice was gone now he was simply pleading, sitting down with his hands wide apart.

"Kai you can't tell me what to do, that's not how this relationship works" He shut the door Jinora forgot to close as she looked down at him even more seriously.

"Well I don't mind if it does considering I am only trying to look out for you, that guy is trouble "Kai unknowingly began tapping his foot, his patience no longer being available.

"I can take care of myself, you're not my dad"

"I'm not your dad, are you serious Jinora" She couldn't help but un-wrap her arms, as he spoke to her with a manner she was sure she never heard before.

"I'm dead serious, I haven't made any other friends since I got here and considering how much you've changed I don't know why you're judging him "she spoke softer now trying to plead her case rather than to make an argument.

"Is there a reason why you have a habit of befriending bad guys" Kai's attempt at a light hearted joke was taking as more of an insult form Jinora who started fidgeting with her hands.

"What like how I meet you?" the words were out of her mouth before she could even processes what she wanted to say, and the look on his face was more than enough to make her want to take everything she said back.

Kai knew he was lucky, of course he did. A family, a girlfriend, a student at one of the top universities. But something made him feel his luck was about to ran out, that troubling feeling scared him even more.

"Jinora please don't argue with me, just do what I say" He ignored her statement, visibly closing his eyes and sighing as he sat there.

"Until you give me a reason I'm quite fine with talking with my new friend"

"Friend? You've known him for less than a minute" Kai scolded himself at how he raised his voice, even more so when Jinora opted to do the same at him.

"Well he's the only one I've had the chance of making okay, no thanks to you "she was almost shouting now her annoyance at it all finally taking center stage.

"What?" He replied concern immediately on his face, dragging Jinora onto to his lap so she could explain without dodging the question. A habit he's picked up over the time she's known him.

"It's nothing really, it's just I had a really good lunch with the girls and they all share the same interests with me and have a lot in common with them"

"But?" he probed further rubbing the back of a visibly worried Jinora.

"But when I was coming back from using the toilet I head them talking about how I must be a lot different to how I come across because of well… you" she felt embarrassed to even look at Kai saying her worries out loud made them feel childish and silly .

"Me?" Kai didn't even hide his surprised feeling slightly guilty.

"I'm probably worrying over nothing, I mean this campus is huge theirs going to be plenty of opportunities for me to make friends, I don't know, I guess I never thought it would be this hard"

"I'm sorry if I'm causing you any trouble beautiful, that's the complete opposite of what I intended" There it was that expression he always made, and as soon as she saw it she brought Kai into a hug and kissed him tenderly. Placing a hand on his cheek only to be disturbed once again from the sound of a knock on the door.

"Hey Jinora I don't want to intrude but the rule" Casey's voice seemed to silence the rest of the hushed whispers that were heard coming from the opposite end.

"Oh okay sorry Casey he was just about to leave" Jinora stood up breathing in as she walked to the door.

"There's a rule?" Kai couldn't help the laughter that exited his mouth as Jinora opened it and smiled at Casey before sitting back next to Kai. "Okay, explain "

"Well because this dorm has majority girls, we made a rule that no boys passed ten and when we do have boys over we leave the door open" she tried to hide her stammer as she bowed her head, clearly embarrassed.

"Wait, what and you agreed" Jinora nodded her hand playing with his instead of looking him in the eye.

"Sorry Kai, we can always hang out at yours instead, it's not that much of an issue?" Jinora asked hopefully leaning her head against his shoulder.

"It's okay beautiful, not much of a change in circumstances I guess " the irony hit Jinora hard as she finally looked up at him.

"Kai?" she sounded apologetic placing her hands in his once again.

"Jinora its okay" he said pecking her on the lip before removing her hands from his.

"So do you want to come to mine I haven't shown you my dorm yet anyway?" As he stood up he looked back optimistically.

"Uh, I sort of have all this reading I have to catch up on " Jinora replied gesturing to the huge stack of books in the middle of her room, " I want to get started right away , you can stay here if you want?"

"It's okay, I'm not quite sure I'm a fan of our audience " He gestured to the blonde hair that was sticking out from behind the door, as Casey hastily left on hearing his comment.

"Next time?" She responded getting up to place a kiss on his cheek making sure to convey how sorry she felt but sadly she noticed how it didn't meet his eyes.

"Yeah next time, I'll call you later okay beautiful, enjoy your reading" He sounded distant for once, less assuring than usual.

There it was again that troubling feeling. The one he got when he knew he was going to get caught, but this one was different it was more of a worry than anticipation. It was the felling he got when they first broke up… no it was less intense. It reminded him of the time when he found out he was moving foster homes again. Unwanted...no, that wasn't it, what was the word…? Lonely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Changing the POV for the second part of the story. Hope you like it ;)


	2. Chapter 2

It had been more than two weeks, and through both their certainty that everything was fine. To the outward observer it clearly wasn't.

His attempts at spending time with her were more or less shot down by her crazy workload or her need to occupy her time with something he deemed to be needless extra work .

So he was careless. The type of carelessness that would cause his younger self to cringe in disbelief. The thief must be quiet, subtle, freed from hesitation but most importantly stable.

_And Kai was not stable._

They're every day calls turned to once a week followed by the odd text. It was long paragraphs turned to simple I'm fines, the heart emoji here and there and then nothing. And that made him unsure.

There was no certainty. No aim. No Jinora.

Mako and Bolin's need to call him every day was left with the need to give him space to settle in.

He had settled in. He had his classes in order, his first few assignment written with ease. His free time spent drinking with new friends or trying his luck at different sports teams.

What hadn't settled down was the long peering feeling of loneliness whenever he had to turn a girl down with the phrase 'I have a girlfriend'. It made him think of said girlfriend and immediately wonder if that phrase was even true.

Expressing himself wasn't his strong point. Waiting for things to pass was, so as he waited specifically for her to come to him. For the first time in their relationship he wondered how long he had to wait.

Should he have to wait at all?

* * *

><p>Casey looked almost pointedly at Jinora before finally giving in to her inquisitiveness.<p>

"So we haven't seen your boyfriend in a while … Chris was it? Is everything alright?" there was an esteemed atmosphere that followed Casey,it was wiser more mature and it made Jinora weakly submit to it.

"He's name is Kai, and we're fine ... we're both just really busy, you know how it is" she responded dismissively placing a roll of sushi in her mouth to try and prevent herself from speaking further only to choke on it when Skoochy came to their table.

They both called out each others names simultaneously causing her friends to look at them in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" she continued smiling as she meet his gaze.

"I kind of work here" he warmly responded pointing to his uniform and smiling at the rest of the girls who sat around the table , side hugging Jinora's friend Su, which caused her to look at the pair with a questionable expression one she tried but failed to hide.

"Wait you two know each other" Su interjected. She was in her first year studying history like Jinora, with dark midlength hair, dark hazel eyes and a paler tone much different to Skoochy's.

"Yeah, through a mutual friend" He responded indifferently his attention on Jinora as he absently packed their dishes. Casey coughed in annoyance, raising her head to bring Su's hurt expression to Skoochy's attention.

"Um, Jinora this is my foster sister Su, her family took me in, they're the reason why I even got a chance to get here actually, I owe them a lot", The offhanded compliment brought a small smile of appreciation to Su's face, she watched earnestly as her brother left with their dishes. Casey speaking up as soon as he was an ear-shot away.

"Isn't Skoochy sweet, I would rather you date someone well-mannered like Su's brother than 'Chris''. Her statement was abrupt, looking through her bag for money to pay for the meal as she spoke, sparing no one eye-contact.

"Foster brother" Su corrected placing her money on the table along with the rest of the girls. "Its okay ladies I'm happy to pay, consider it my treat for having awesome roommates" Casey continued ignoring the statement as she gave the waiter her money.

As the group began to leave Skoochy rushed to them breathing heavily as he made his way. "Let's go girls, I need to get some stationary from the shop over there" Casey pointed to the store, chewing on gum as she spoke and ushered the rest away with Su looked back disapprovingly.

"Hey whats up"Jinora spoke up first as Skoochy struggled to gather his breath. Whilst he did so he looked up at her , almost contemplative as he finally spoke his words in almost a whisper.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I just , I've struggled to get you off my mind , Your a nice girl Jinora and I know Kai and trust me, He's not a good guy." The words were spoken slowly pausing as her payed attention to her reaction, reaching out to lead her to the steps for them to sit down.

Jinora paused searching for a response before resorting to giggling to herself.

"Funny, that's what Kai said" She admitted breathing in before giving him a wide smile.

"I'm serious Jinora, if anything Mai said about you was right he isn't the type you should hang around" He held a strong amount of care in his voice placing his hands over her's as she finally looked up to meet his gaze.

"It's okay I know everything about Kai's past" she respond assuredly, removing her hand from his.

"And your still with him?"

"The worst he's done is steal from the family that took him in. I've also seen his criminal record I love him enough to see past that"

"Well If he loved you , he would have told you that stealing from his family wasn't the worst his done"

"What do you mean?" Jinora wasn't sure she wanted him to continue and from the look on Kai's face as he made his way to them she realized that more.

"I told you to leave her alone" Kai spoke stridently anger present in his tone as he walked closer to his former friend.

"You always were protective of the things that you loved the most but then again you were also a very good liar" he declared challengingly looking at Jinora as she joined the pair as they stood up.

"What are you talking about?" She inquired further trying her best to separate the two.

_Kai was getting frustrated. He was losing his calm. He wasn't being stable._

Skoochy turned to Jinora even more willing to let out all of Kai's secrets. "He can be quite violent, I'm sure you've seen it , his Kleptomania wasn't the only thing out of control you could ask his mother but -"

So he broke, his hands closed into fists, his usual collected and care-free demeanor gradually and visibly changed. Before he could stop himself he's shaking fist almost relentlessly connected with a noticeably shocked Skoochy's face, getting in two hits before being held back by Jinora.

He didn't have time to think of the repercussions, the consequences… of her. He slipped up, from the slow smirk that crept on his former friend's face after he wiped the trail of blood that trickled freely from his nose, to Jinora tying to tug him away from where he stood.

His fist was still hovering ontop of Skoocky as he held him down with his hand grasping mercilessly at his collar. It took him that long to realize how far he went. The disapproving glare from Casey and Su who were the first to leave the shop as more of Jinora's dorm mates started to steadily gather around and provide Kai with the same hostile retort.

He looked around at the newly gathered crowd, reminiscent of the moment he found himself in a similar predicament, his fast heart beat slowing down as he clumsily collected his breath.

"Jinora ...I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" He stuttered, stumbling over his apology before finally resting his eyes on her, her attention however rested everywhere but his.

"Kai just leave!" she half shouted, care and worry still present on her tone as she began to try and help Skoochy up.

"Jinora, You don't understand what he was saying, he ... Jinora " Kai ignored her continuing, almost in a whisper meant only for her to hear.

"Kai, I said go!", Her scream however was of a different tone, anyone who wasn't paying attention now finally did and a visibly upset Jinora, with tears of a silent betrayal stinging to her eyes, was all the present university staff needed to finally pay attention.

Kai hurriedly left, trying to squeeze himself pass the students who had gathered around. He needed an escape from the unrelenting pressure as he tried to get some air ignoring the questions of concern from some of his friends as he did so.

He should have gone back to his dorm. He should have called Mako or Bollin or even Korra. He should have made his way back to the campus to try and apologies to Jinora. There was a lot of things he should have done. But they were all of the things he didn't.

He walked into the store, and he took it. His anger was barely present, he was no longer upset, almost calm. For the first time in a while he felt in control. The urge was back, it was impulsive, and it was automatic. He was in and then he was out, he do so with such ease it almost felt nostalgic.

Kai thought he had moved on from his past. But with the item slowly burning into his pocket, taken with a shamefully non-existent guilt. It took him a couple weeks at university to realize that maybe that wasn't always possible.

* * *

><p>AN: sorry for the really late update, I've been struggling to find time to write due to endless assignments but hopefully you like the chapter ;)


End file.
